The present invention relates to novel body cleansing compositions which reduce the number of odor-causing bacteria on the skin, comprising a detergent and an effective amount of specific sugars that interfere with the mechanism by which the odor generating bacteria adhere to the skin. This method of reducing the bacterial population is deemed much safer than the use of antimicrobials, many of which have been prohibited.
Sugar solutions have been widely used in the preparation of transparent soap bars, as fully discussed in the text The Modern Soap and Detergent Industry by Geoffrey Martin, Vol. II, Sec. I, 69-75 and Sec. IX, 25 (1951). All of said transparent soap bars contain fatty acid soap as the cleansing agent, and cane sugar (sucrose), alcohol and glycerine to impart transparency to the soap bar.
Transparent solid detergent products containing N-long chain acyl acidic aminoacid detergents and a clarifying agent which may be a carbohydrate such as glucose, fructose or sucrose in the weight ratio of 9:1 to 4:6 respectively, are disclosed in Japanese Patent JA 0025465 l (February 1980). Japanese Patent JA 0076499 (June 1981) also discloses an acidic aminoacid salt and 1-30% by weight of a clarifying agent which may be glycerine, diglycerine, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, sorbitol, glucose, sugar, urea, etc.
An aqueous transparent detergent composition comprising a sucrose fatty acid ester as the detergent, an organic acid such as malic or tartaric acid and 5-30% of a saccharide such as sucrose or sorbitol to improve detergency and the stable transparency of the composition, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,020. A clear liquid shaving cream to provide a transparent film on the skin which permits a complete shave without rinsing of the razor or the skin, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,535. This composition contains a lanolin derivative, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, a germicide and preferably a saccharide such as sucrose. This preferred component is added to the above composition to alter its surface and flow characteristics when sprayed from a pressurized container.
Dextrose sugar has been used in a disinfectant/cleanser composition as an eye irritancy mitigant in a composition containing a quaternary ammonium germicide as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,151.
A rinse agent concentrate for the machine washing of dishes, containing beet sugar, cane sugar or dextrin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,774, in order to obtain spot-free dishes.
A deodorant and germicidal solid product for toilets and urinals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,925, wherein sugar constitutes the slowly dissolving carrier for the soap and germicidal agent.
Sugars such as sucrose, glucose, dextrin and the like have also been used in silicate containing soaps to prevent efflorescence to produce a clearer smoother mix as shown in Soluble Silicate, Vol. 2, by James Vail, D. Sc. 16-20 (1952).
The purpose of the sugar component in the cleansing compositions of the above cited prior art is to provide transparent soaps and detergent bars, to improve detergency and transparency and flow characteristics of liquid compositions; as an irritancy mitigant in compositions containing germicides; as a carrier in a solid product to provide the proper dissolution of the soap and germicide contained therein; and as an efflorescence deterrant in silicate soaps.
However, none of said sugar-containing cleansing compositions provide a means of reducing the odor-causing bacterial population on the body and hair without the use of antimicrobials.